Tu es ma lumière
by Ipiu
Summary: Itachi dévisageait l'apollon qui lui faisait face, les yeux larmoyants, il était encore plus beau. Soudain, son désir le plus cher fut de le consoler, de lui monter qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul… BONUS de Blue Snake, peut être lu sans la fic originale


BONUS : Blue Snake

Couple : ItaDei

Auteur : Ipiu

Rated M, guimauve à pleurer (prévoir les mouchoirs : ça dégouline), et des personnages certainement OOC vu l'exagération des sentiments…

Résumé : Itachi dévisageait l'apollon qui lui faisait face, les yeux larmoyants, il était encore plus beau. Soudain, son désir le plus cher fut de le consoler, de lui monter qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul…

Note: Après les demandes pressantes d'Ako (j'exagère parce que j'avais aussi envie de l'écrire ce bonus ^^), je me suis résolue à vous livrer cet épilogue/prologue qui relate l'histoire du second couple de ma fiction _Blue Snake_. Ce bonus **peut être lu indépendamment de la fiction d'origine **(de toute façon l'intrigue de _Blue Snake_ ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard…). Je m'excuse encore pour l'effet guimauve à mourir, je m'étonne moi-même de pouvoir écrire un truc pareil… Sur ce :

Enjoy (si vous l'osez) !

* * *

**Tu es ma lumière**

De tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, Itachi était sans aucun doute le plus froid et Deidara le plus féminin. Leurs nombreuses différences n'auraient jamais pu laisser supposer plus qu'une simple camaraderie entre eux. Et pourtant, le destin choisit parfois de rassembler des êtres irrémédiablement opposés.

Toute cette histoire avait commencée par un bel après midi de printemps. Comme à son habitude, Itachi flânait dans la forêt environnant le repaire lorsque, au détour du sentier, il aperçut un de ses compagnons de l'organisation, se baignant nu dans une rivière. Pas plus intéressé que cela, il décida tout de même de rester observer un peu le baigneur, qui paraissait auréolé par la douce lumière d'une calme fin d'après midi.

Plongeant nonchalamment ses longs cheveux blonds dans l'eau claire, Deidara ne se doutait pas qu'on l'observait. Il aimait à délasser ainsi ses muscles après une longue et inintéressante mission. Etrangement (Ipiu : sachant que c'est moi qui écrit cette fic ce n'est pas si étrange que ça) ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'ainé des Uchiwa. N'ayant jamais manifesté d'affection particulière pour qui que ce soit, le jeune blond devait tout de même reconnaître que le grand brun taciturne ne lui était pas indifférent. Depuis quelques temps, il s'était même surpris à le détailler avec avidité. Et la réactivité particulière de son corps l'étonnait au plus haut point.

C'est ce jour là que Deidara plaça Itachi au rang de fantasme intouchable.

C'est ce jour là qu'Itachi fit de Deidara son éphèbe de lumière. (Ipiu : connerie quand tu nous tiens…bah, tu nous tiens)

Connaissant l'obstination volontaire des deux jeunes gens, l'espoir de voir cette relation aboutir à quelque chose de concret était plus que ténu. Ils continuèrent ainsi à s'observer, se désirant de loin, s'aimant de plus en plus au fil des jours, mais sans jamais se l'avouer.

Car l'amour n'a pas de place dans la vie d'un ninja.

Environ un an après cette étrange journée, la passion le rongeant profondément, Itachi décida de sortir de sa contemplation muette pour approcher son idylle. Il échafauda alors un plan machiavélique qui lui permettrait, d'une part, d'éloigner leurs partenaires respectifs et de l'autre, de lui fournir une bonne raison de flirter avec son adonis blond sans ternir sa réputation d'iceberg antisocial.

Ce plan prit la forme d'un pari, lancé à Kisame. Avec l'aide du Mangekyou Sharingan, il obtint la réponse escomptée :

« -D'accord, si tu sors avec Deidara. »

Itachi jubilait. Son plan n'avait aucun défaut ! (Ipiu : il est cependant nécessaire de préciser qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu aller voir Deidara avec un simple « Je t'aime », au lieu de se casser les couilles à chercher un alibi débile, ça aurait été plus vite. Bref passons…) Dès que leur mission prit fin, il s'empressa, du moins autant que la classe naturelle d'un Uchiwa le permettait (c'est-à-dire plutôt lentement en réalité), d'aller trouver l'objet de tous ses désirs les plus obscurs.

Il le trouva, torse nu, allongé de tout son long sur la berge de la rivière, contemplant le reflet de la lune sur l'eau.

Deidara se morfondait en silence, imaginant tout le bonheur auquel il ne goûterait jamais, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de se déclarer. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il était presque totalement obsédé par le beau ténébreux. Chaque geste, chaque frôlement, chaque regard s'imprimait dans son esprit et ne le quittait plus. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'espérer.

Il se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il constata que l'homme de ses pensées se trouvait devant lui.

« -Euh… je… hum… »

Mais bon dieu ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il bégaie…et qu'il _rougisse_ ainsi ? S'il voulait avoir une chance de se placer en bonne position dans l'estime d'Itachi, il avait intérêt à tenir un discours plus élaboré. Raaah, et si seulement son cœur pouvait arrêter de jouer au saut à l'élastique deux minutes, il pourrait peut être enfin se concentrer et chercher un sujet de conversation.

« -Tu viens souvent ici, n'est ce pas ? »

Surpris que le brun prenne la parole de lui-même, Deidara releva la tête et plongea aussitôt dans les yeux sombres de son vis-à-vis. Que répondre ? Quelle attitude adopter ? Lui avouer que s'il venait ici c'était pour mieux penser à lui ?

« -Je… oui je viens souvent. »

Bravo ! Quelle réponse stylisée ! Ça allait lui en boucher un coin à coup sûr ! De honte, le blond baissa les yeux en rougissant de plus belle. Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, c'était si dur de retenir ses sentiments.

Itachi dévisageait l'apollon qui lui faisait face. Les cheveux retombant en cascade sur ses épaules, les yeux larmoyants, il était encore plus beau et plus touchant. Soudain, son désir le plus cher fut de le consoler, de lui monter qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Lentement, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, il lui caressa la joue, le forçant ainsi à le regarder. Dans ce contact, il aurait voulu faire passer tout son amour, toutes ses choses trop profondes pour être exprimées à haute voix.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien. Une larme, une seule, roula sur la joue de Deidara, avant qu'il ne ferme les paupières. Et enfin, après tout ce temps passé à poursuivre des rêves qu'ils croyaient chimériques, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Leurs langues s'unirent.

Comment soulager en une nuit le désir de ce qui leur paraissait être une éternité ? Tremblants de tous leurs membres, hésitants comme si c'était leur première fois, ils partirent à la découverte de ces corps, mille fois vus en rêve.

Ses mains épousant chaque courbe du corps de son aimé, Itachi le dévêtit pour mieux l'envelopper de son regard. Il parsema sa peau au teint halé de baisers volages, faisant preuve d'une douceur qu'il ne se savait pas posséder.

Deidara, plongé dans un brouillard aux couleurs de la volupté, la respiration hachée, entremêla ses doigts à la chevelure de son amant, priant pour que tout ce bonheur ne soit pas le fruit de son imagination trop fertile. Les caresses langoureuses le faisaient peu à peu perdre pied, il s'enfonça dans les limbes d'un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnu. Il gémit lorsqu'Itachi atteignit son sexe dressé, lui procurant des sensations inattendues et au combien délicieuses.

Le brun, commença à préparer son entrée en lui. Le blond eu un hoquet de surprise en sentant un premier doigt dans son intimité, et ouvrit de grands yeux. Ne désirant que le bien être de l'être cher, l'Uchiwa reprit sa bouche, tout en imposant de lents mouvements sur la hampe de son compagnon, de sorte qu'il oublia vite la douleur. Lorsqu'il introduisit un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt en lui, Deidara s'agrippa à son cou et redoubla d'ardeur dans leur baiser, négligeant ainsi la gêne occasionnée.

Sentant Deidara gémir et onduler sous lui, Itachi ne put se retenir très longtemps. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité du blond, ce qui lui valu un grognement désapprobateur, avant de le pénétrer d'un seul coup. Deidara se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Cette sensation de douleur, mêlée au plaisir de sentir l'homme qu'il aimait en lui, le rendait littéralement dingue. Les coups de bassins du brun, d'abord lents, se firent de plus en plus rapides. Leurs souffles devinrent erratiques, et les gémissements du blond se muèrent en cris d'extase lorsqu'Itachi toucha sa prostate. Il recommença plusieurs fois, ne se lassant pas d'entendre le blond, _son blond_, crier leur plaisir (Ipiu : c'est vrai que c'est pas Itachi qui va se mettre à crier, même en plein acte). Sentant la jouissance approcher, il reprit le sexe de son amant, le masturbant au même rythme que ses coups de butoirs, et ils se libérèrent ensemble. Ils auraient voulu que cet instant dure l'éternité.

Unis à jamais, pour toujours.

Ils s'effondrèrent, exténués, mais plus heureux que jamais.

Blotti contre le torse de son bien-aimé, Deidara murmura :

« -Je t'aime, Itachi.

-Moi aussi Dei… Tu es ma lumière. »

A partir de ce jour là, ils réitérèrent souvent l'expérience. Jamais ils ne déclarèrent officiellement leur couple, mais les gémissements provenant de leur chambre en disaient suffisamment long. Cependant personne ne fit réellement attention à eux, Orochimaru et Kisame formant un couple tellement plus improbable et intéressant que le leur. Ils purent donc joyeusement s'adonner à toutes sortes de jeux pervers, notamment lorsque Deidara décida d'utiliser ses langues dans un nouveau contexte, ce qui combla son amant de bonheur. Ils jouirent ainsi toute leur vie (Ipiu : et si j'arrêtais ma phrase ici ?) d'une libido sur-développée et vécurent leur amour dans la plus totale liberté.

FIN

* * *

Alors ? C'est ultra guimauve hein ? Vous avez aimé quand même (ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu)

Je suis vraiment navrée des deux OS que je viens de poster (celui-ci et le LeeSai), je vous demande pardon pour ces... choses. Gomen, gomen, gomen…

Reviews quand même ?


End file.
